fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjo Vista
Sanjo Vista(三条蒜山 Vista Sanjo) is an S-class mage, he is not part of any particular guild but is self employed usually taking missions straight from the magic council. He is famous around the not only Fiore but the continent and he is feared as''' The Golden Lion'(黄金獅子Kinjishi)He is hails from the House of Vista.He known for his heroic feats. He is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints(聖十 大魔導Seiten Daimadou).' ' Appearance Sanjo is a tall man with a rather lean but still muscular build. He has Blonde spiky hair along with blue eyes. On occasion many women note him to be rather handsome. Sanjo usually always has a calm expression on his face. Background Sanjo was born into a very wealthy military family(House of Vista) his father, Raimo Vista, is the Supreme commander of the Fiore Royal Military and his mother is a normal housewife who was once a mage. Due to this legendary magical lineage, he was gifted at a young age in magic, but he never really took it seriously. He also has one younger sister named Siata and 2 younger brothers named Drake and Shisuke, who he cares for very much and would do anything to protect them. When Sanjo was 8 he joined a medium sized guild near his hometown, there he would learn to expand his magical arsenal and utilize his power, from the start the master of the guild recognized his talent and saw him as a prodigy. As time passed Sanjo's growth rate was very impressive and he had the respect of all the people in the guild, and at age 14 he was named an S-class mage. A year later the guild master died and the guild was disbanded on request of the late master, and from there Sanjo would travel the world kicking butt and taking names, word of his legendary exploits would reach the ears of even his grandfather and all around fiore, during this time he would gain his epithet. Sanjo also has a back history with fairy tail, as in his younger years he would often have duels with Laxus(who sought him out) during their rise to fame. He is pretty well acquainted with Gildarts and the other S-Class mages of Fairy Tail. Also Erza of Fairy Tail does not take warmly to Sanjo much, yet the reason for this is unknown. Personality Sanjo is lazy and fun loving, he is not a fan of people who take life to seriously always relaxing when he can. He has a love for fighting people of great power but he never likes fighting weaklings saying "its troublesome and unfair". Sanjo is a calm and collected person who never loses his composure in a battle no matter the odds and likes to end things quickly so he can go back to relaxing. Sanjo has a great sense of justice believing that dark guilds must be obliterating and that evil must not have a chance to take the lives of the innocent. Sanjo also has a great like for Fairy Tail saying he likes their style and that he might join them. Sanjo has a burning desire to surpass Makarov the master of Fairy Tail, seeing Makarov as the ideal mage. Though much weaker than him Sanjo does not mind having a friendly rivalry with his brother(adopted) Shisuke Dankadou, a talented and powerful S-Class mage from the Pink Petal Guild. Though he(Shisuke) is adopted, Sanjo treats as if they were flesh and blood. Residence of Sanjo One of the most interesting things about him is he is one of the few mages shown to have his own home and a mansion at that. His home sits on a cliff overlooking the sea, Sanjo relaxes here alot. He has a few servants there and treats them well. The Job requests for Sanjo are sent here. Synopsis *The Golden Age of Magic Magic and Abilities Though he may not seem it, Sanjo Vista is a mage of immense power and skill and uses a variety of magic along with his base magical style. Sanjo's primary magic is Light Magic which utilizes light as a weapon, it has devastating power; is also hard to control since it holds so much destructive potential. Though it is his main magic Sanjo tries not use it, unless his opponent is very powerful. He is a highly skilled swordsman a skill he learned as child from both his grandfather and mentor, he uses a saber which he requips whenever he feels the need to use a weapon. Sanjo also knows a variety of fire and Lightning magic techniques. And also being a Wizard Saint in itself is a testament to Sanjo's power. Also it must be noted Sanjo is respected as one of strongest wizard saints, being able to hold his own against Makarov for some time. *'Light beam'''- a large beam of light that creates a huge explosion *'Light orb'- makes a spehere of light in his palm and uses it as blast against his opponents *'Light's advent'- one of his most poweful techniques, creates a huge sphere of light that has immense destructive power(can only use 2 in a week) *'Lighting wave'- wave of lightining *'Lightning fist'- engulfs fist in lightning *'Fire Wave'- huge wave of fire *'Earth Swamp-' By changing the surface of an object (ground, ceiling, wall, etc.) beneath an enemy (relative to them) into mud and creating a swamp, the user can sink his enemy into the mud. The adhesive, magic-infused mud ensnares the enemy's body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from there. Flight: Sanjo can use flight magic. Enhanced Hand to Hand combat: Sanjo has elite proficiency in hand to hand combat. Amazing Brute Strength: Sanjo has amazing brute strength despite his rather lean build. Growth Rate: Sanjo has an exceptional growth rate. It must be noted Sanjo is not near his peak strength as of yet. His grandfather Neyo said "Sanjo is not near his prime and still has a way to go". This alone shows the amazing potential Sanjo holds. Also he himself trains to better himself and get stronger. Trivia *Sanjo desires to surpass Makarov of Fairy Tail. *Sanjo has a great dislike for dark guilds in general, often taking mission involving crushing them. *Sanjo likes to relax all the time, always trying to prevent a battle unless its a worthy opponent. *Sanjo desires to fight Gildarts Clive and Makarov. *His old rival is Laxus Dreyar. *He received the title of Wizard Saint at the age of 18, meaning he has been a wizard saint for 8 years. *Shazlynn "Shazzy" Loveheart is his distant cousin on his mother's side. *His blonde hair comes from his mother's side of the family. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Sword user